Ryo (Art of Fighting)
How Ryo joined the Tourney Ryo is the son of Takuma Sakazaki and Ronnet Sakazaki and the older brother of Yuri Sakazaki. As Ryo was deemed to be Takuma's successor, he began his martial arts training at an early age. His father instilled him with the difficult principle of self-reliance, where a person's own strength can form their worth in the world. He eventually gained a sparring partner and friend when Robert Garcia was admitted into the dojo. On Ryo's 10th birthday, his mother died in a tragic car accident. His father left their home and left Ryo to take care of Yuri. Ryo did this by partaking in construction work and tirelessly strived to defend his family's dojo. Remembering his father's lessons during his training, he also took up street fighting. At first, he did poorly but, after many years of persistence, he eventually established himself as a fearsome and renowned fighter. A Hejibo ninja named Hikage nearly killed one of his students in a fight, so Sakazaki joins the Smash Bros. Tourney to correct her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ryo has his hands pushes out. After the announcer calls his name Ryo gestures his right hand and the camera zooms then says "Come! Come!" Special Attacks Ko'ou Ken (Neutral) Ryo sends an orange ball of chi out of his right hand at his opponent. Zan Retsu Ken (Side) Ryo rapidly jabs his left fist out. If lose enough, he will hit his opponent rapidly until he/she is at the top, then blast him/her off with an uppercut, with the heavy blow sfx from Art of Fighting. Koho (Up) Ryo jumps into the air with a left upercut similar to the Shoryuken. Hien Shippu Kyaku (Down) Ryo crouches then leaps forward with a flying kick. If he hits, he next does a spin kick. Haoh Shou Kou Ken (Hyper Smash) Ryo shields his face, then pushes his palms slightly apart from one another and sends a large chi ball at his opponent. Geki Ryuko Ranbu (Final Smash) Ryo charges himself up saying "Kyokugen-ryu Secret Technique!" then dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he pounds the opponent in a series of punches and kicks. After 20 hits, he does a three hit Koho, then a deadlier Koho that blows opponents sky high. Victory Animations #Ryo raises his right arm out of the side of his upper gi and says "This is the Kyokugen-ryu!" #Ryo performs a small kata and poses, shouting, "Osu!" #Ryo performs a small kata and ends in a defensive stance while shouting "All right!" On-Screen Appearance Ryo walks in and kicks off his getta shoes saying "Well, come on!" then goes into his fighting stance. Trivia *Ryo's default rival is the green haired Hebijo ninja girl, Hikage. His second rival is British secret agent James Bond. *Ryo shares his Japanese voice actor with Haohmaru, his Mr. Karate persona, John Crawley, Goro Daimon, Hanzo Hattori and Earthquake Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Starter characters